Con una palabra tuya
by RochieCullen
Summary: Secuela basada en el O.S de la Niñera  Bella fue a trabajar a la casa del Dr Edward Cullen, por unas semanas, pero al terminar el contrato , ella se marchó..y llevó consigo su corazón partido en dos…..


O.S Con una palabra tuya

Secuela basada en el O.S de la Niñera

Bella fue a trabajar a la casa del Dr Edward Cullen, por unas semanas, pero al terminar el contrato , ella se marchó..y llevó consigo su corazón partido en dos…..

Bella POV

Por más que me acariciaban los rayos del sol, aquí en Forks, esos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes ni calurosos, como para entibiar mi corazón.

Caminando por la playa, balanceando en mi mano mis sandalias de tiras, un vaivén similar a mi vida, no saber hacia donde ir.

Una briza movió mechones de mi pelo, tapando momentáneamente mis ojos, con impaciencia corrí mi pelo rebelde, necesitaba ver el camino o caería, normalmente mi destreza motriz se vería comprometida a estas alturas y saldría rodando a causa de la desigualdad del terreno. Miré alrededor de la playa, el verano se estaba iniciando sería cálido, pero no como en Florida, nada era igual, ni siquiera yo, había viajado alejándome de aquí pero tuve que volver, necesitaba encontrarme con él, necesitaba ser lo suficientemente madura para hablar con él.

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en este lugar, para las cuatro de la tarde, todavía faltaban dos horas, quise llegar antes para aclarar mis ideas, quise armarme de valor.

El estar frente a él me haría sucumbir, no sería capaz de contenerme.

No con el recuerdo del primer beso…Dios, yo lo inicie, no él y todo a causa de que evitaba hablarle

Flashback

__ Quiero saber ¿Qué pasa contigo? _ me había dicho y suspiró como si la situación le molestase en extremo_ ¿Qué te he hecho, para no hablarme y no mirarme?._

_Recuerdo bien que me había sentado en una butaca…..trabajaba para él, era la niñera de su pequeña, pero ….muy dentro de mi quería ser más. El contemplarlo cada día me llevaba a limites jamás cuestionados._

__ Yo pues…._ no quería ponerme en evidencia sobre mis sentimientos_ Nada , señor Cullen . _ estaba cohibida por que me vio casi desnuda a causa de Nessi , ella me había mojado cuando le estaba bañando, dejándome con las ropas tan trasparentes que se veía cada detalle de mi delgado cuerpo. _

__ Dime Edward, estoy cansado de señor Cullen aquí, señor Cullen allá, no soy tan viejo…_ se pasó su mano por la frente y luego lo deslizo hacia arriba metiendo los dedos entre su pelo, me moría por hacerlo yo, quería deslizar mis dedos por cada parte de su cuerpo._ ¿Si no te he hecho nada por que me evitas , no me hablas?_ mantenía mi mirada baja, no sabia que decirle, había caminado hacía mi y se arrodilló delante ,tomando suavemente mi rostro dejando sus ojos a mi mismo nivel, todavía escuchaba su voz _ extraño esos ojos color chocolate, esa sonrisa que alegra mi noche, Bella, si he hecho algo para…._ iba a interrumpirle , pero el puso un dedo sobre mis labios, su intención era silenciarme pero terminó en una caricia que fue separando mis labios, sus ojos que me mantuvieron hipnotizados empezaron a dilatar sus pupilas. Mi respiración se hizo confusa, entrecortada._

__ Bella , yo…. _ no terminó de hablar porque le cerré su boca con la mía , no aguanté el tenerlo cerca, olerlo. _

_Mis brazos se enroscaron a su cuello, mi beso fue espontaneo, pero él me correspondió con uno cargado de sensualidad, abrió mis labios, su lengua recorrió cada rincón de ella, saboree su esencia, me embrujó, me embriagó._

Fin del Flashback

Sabía que como cobarde había salido de la casa, me marché, no quise encontrarme de nuevo con él, me sentí muy egoísta por haber cedido a lo que pasó con nosotros, me sentí mezquina, pero no cambaría por nada esos recuerdos.

Mi madre me había contado que él fue a buscarme, pero como mamá creía que mi partida, era a causa de mis estudios, si…., porque yo no trabajaba para la agencia, que había proporcionado una niñera al Dr. Cullen , no , yo era hija de la dueña de la agencia y como Emily, la que debía cubrir ese trabajo, se había roto la pierna y mamá estaba desesperada yo había ido a remplazarle, pero no por dinero, sino como colaboración a mi madre, por todo el sacrificio hecho años anteriores y aun en ese momento, como estaba de vacaciones, por que había aprobado todos los exámenes, estaba de paso por tres semanas.

Eso comprobaba que la vida realiza giros imprevisibles, que los azares de la vida buscan marcar tu vida, si Emily no se hubiese roto esa pierna, yo no hubiera conocido a Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida.

Pero como todo humano, hacemos estupideces, cometemos errores que después nos arrepentimos. Mi error, ceder a mis impulsos, tratar de tomar aquello que no me pertenecía.

Si esa noche ..no me hubiese quedado dormida..tal vez no estaría en esta posición, con este conflicto.

Flashback

_Recuerdo haberme acurrucado a Nessi__, pero la sensación de su cuerpo había cambiado cuando mi subconsciente percibió diferentes aromas, el olor tenía las características de Edward Cullen. Pensé hasta que rico sería dormir pegada toda la noche a ese perfume, mis pensamientos iban entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, un movimiento repentino me había alejado de ese cuerpito, abrí los ojos sorprendida y mi campo de visión quedó totalmente bloqueado por unos ojos verdes de pestañas largas (nunca había reparado que dentro de esos ojos había como pequeños detalles color zafiro)_

__ No quise despertarte_ su voz estaba más ronca de lo habitual, trato de separarse pero mis brazos sostenían fuertemente uno de los suyos como si fuera una almohada._

__ Perdón.._ lo solté y mi rostro se había teñido de ese maldito color delator._ no me di cuenta.._ le dije_

__ Lo sé estabas bien dormida y no quise despertarte, pero como la cama de Vanessa es muy pequeña, no ibas a amanecer muy cómoda._

__ Gracias…._ mi mente no había funcionado, el sueño no me permitió despabilarme, me pareció irreal tenerlo allí, como siempre guapísimo, con sus pantalones que le quedaban de maravilla su camisa abierta en el cuello._

_Esos impúdicos botones dejaban ver una porción más de lo habitual de su pecho. Mi cuerpo decidió actuar por si mismo dejando de lado mi parte racional, me traicionó, mi respiración fue una sucesión de pequeños jadeos, al solo pensar que era la última noche, que lo vería._

__ Te dejo dormir Bella, mañana llegan los abuelos y de seguro será interminable el día, y estoy cansado. Acordamos con la agencia todo.. ….. ¿verdad?._ me había susurrado_

__Si ..no se preocupe.._

__ Con respecto a lo que hablamos….._ parecía inseguro..cosa rara en él_ esa charla la haremos.._ no quise escuchar_

__ Si no se preocupe….._ había bajado mis ojos y lo concentré en mis manos, no había querido tocar ese tema, me dolía…estaba celosa de una muerta…..pero, es que uno no puede competir con un muerto. No quería que viera el dolor reflejado en ellos, los dos habían entrado profundamente en mi corazón me destruía saber que los dejaría._

__Bueno nos veremos Bella_ se levantó rápidamente y cuando estaba saliendo, en un arranque de coraje salte de la cama, no me importó, era mi última noche allí, en sus vidas._

__ Edward…espera.._ lo alcance en la puerta y si alguien me lo contara, le hubiese discutido a muerte, pero sólo él me hacia actuar de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho, me colgué de su cuello y enrosque mis piernas a su cadera, lo tome desprevenido, lo reconozco, fui una aprovechada, qué más da. No tendría una segunda oportunidad, mi boca salió al encuentro de la suya, el primer momento de sorpresa pasó, lo asimiló bastante bien, sus manos sostenían mis caderas, de esa forma nuestras bocas se devoraron, se había movido llevándome alzada, pero ya había decidió que una Bella racional, no existía en ese momento. _

_Me bajo con suavidad en la cama y despacio se coloco sobre mí volviéndome a besar, no quería dejar de sentir sus labios, su sabor, su lengua que me acariciaba, mordiéndome suavemente mis labios, alternando su lengua con esos mordiscos, como si lo saborease. Descubriendo de esa manera una de mis zonas más sensibles, mis labios. Con esas caricias, me estaba matando._

_Continuo con mis mejillas, bajo por mi oreja, en donde empezó a trazar un camino por mi cuello hasta donde permitía mi remera, sin mediar palabras me la quitó y quedó paralizado al verme sin nada debajo, miro a mis ojos y con extrema lentitud bajo su cabeza, con reverencia beso mis senos, los tomó en su mano primero uno y luego el otro par poder deslizar su lengua por cada aureola, hasta ponerlas erectas. Una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, cuando no di más, mis manos se enredaron en su pelo y lo atrajeron a mi boca._

__ Quiero sentirte.._ bese su cuello con frenesí , vi como soltó los faldones de su camisa, desprendiendo su cinturón y el broche de su pantalón, deslizo su camisa por el cuello sin desprender ningún botón, su tórax quedo a mi vista y mis manos no pudieron evitar recorrer cada centímetro con gula, me sentía una pecadora, una muy consiente en esos momentos._

_Tenía hambre de ese hombre, que estaba encima de mí. Sentía avaricia por quererlo sólo para mí_

_Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el camino que tomaba su lengua, las caricias que daba en mi vientre y ombligo, me estaban llevando a un frenesí, quería más._

_Sus manos tomaron el cierre de mi pantalón y lo fueron deslizando despacio y con cada piel expuesta que iba descubriendo, la iba saboreando._

_Sacó esa prenda de mis caderas, dejándome solo en unas bragas blancas de algodón, tiernamente apoyo su cara sobre ella directamente sobre mi pubis, soplando suavemente, su aliento llegó hasta mi centro. Si sólo con su respiración estaba a punto de hacerme colapsar, que sería cuando me hiciera suya._

_Mi mano impaciente había viajado hasta su pantalón en donde era muy evidente el estado en que estaba, baje el cierre, y él se levanto unos momentos para deshacerse de sus pantalones, pero ese breve momento sirvió para sentirme sola, inmediatamente se volvió a colocar en la posición anterior, me encantaba sentirlo completamente sobre mi, su peso era un placer previo, su aroma invadía cada célula viva de mi cuerpo, el verlo era la gloria, volví a besarlo, pero lo empuje para rodar sobre él, con mi mano izquierda lo detuve cuando quiso llevarme nuevamente a su boca, me deslice hacia sus bóxer , lo baje lentamente y mis ojos se deleitaron con su erección, estaba majestuoso, lentamente lo tome en mis manos y un gruñido fuerte salió de entre sus labios , me di vuelta a mirarlo y su expresión era de deseo y expectativa, no sabía hasta donde llegaría con mi osadía, mirándole a los ojos baje hasta donde lo tenía sostenido. _

_Acariciándolo con la mano, mi lengua lo recorrió de arriba, abajo para luego detenerme en la punta y enviarle un tierno soplido, pagándole con lo mismo que me había hecho, esa caricia le hizo cerrar los ojos y luego abrirlos inmediatamente, sin apartar los ojos de él, relaje mi boca y lo fui devorando y acariciando con mi lengua que lo recibía deleitada._

__ Bella..(sin proponérselo empezó a embestir mi boca)…no quiero terminar antes..por favor_ su ruego me excitaba más, saber que estaba dominando la situación…me llevaba al máximo, pero tampoco quería que terminara, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos tenerlo, sentirlo en mi, solté mi presa y luego fui sobre él, que me estaba esperando ansioso , tomó mis bragas y la hizo volar, para luego sus dedos ir a mi centro y penetrarme con ellos, estaba dispuesta a todo, sentí como me ponía de espaldas y buscaba la entrada con su cuerpo._

__Bella…discúlpame tesoro..pero ya quiero estar adentro tuyo_ diciendo esto sentí como se deslizaba suavemente, lo mire a la cara y el tenia los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar tocarlo, deslizar mis dedos por sus parpados, hasta que logre que me mirase._

__ Mírame ,Edward_ le supliqué_ soy tuya…._sus embestidas me llenaron, de amor hacia él._

Fin del Flash Back

Si, me llenaron de amor hacía él y cuando se durmió ¿que hice?... tome mis ropas y me marche, le deje desnudo y durmiendo en mi cama..

Ni siquiera tuve la entereza de decirle adiós…

Le abandone, salí como un ladrón en la noche, le dejé sólo, con mi recuerdo, pero como él había dicho, no podía decidir nada todavía pensaba en su difunta esposa Jessica.

El todavía le amaba, solo había sido un cuerpo caliente con el cual pasar la noche, una mujer en quien descargar su necesidad de hombre.

Eso fui para él, porque si hubiera estado más interesado, no pararía su interés en unas preguntas superficiales, de donde estaba, o adonde había ido.

Su interés decayó, pues no supe nada más de él.

Pero llegó el momento de enfrentarlo, la ciudad era pequeña y estaba en la necesidad de volver, mamá ofreció ayudarme, necesitaba su ayuda.

Llegando hasta un tronco de árbol me senté lentamente.

Edward POV

Después de meses de no saber de Bella, un pequeño mensaje enviado a casa alteró mi día.

Esa niña, con solo hacerse sentir me hacia tambalear, cuando desapareció, la busqué en la agencia, la dueña la señora René , me dijo que ella sólo había estado de paso y que si había una dificultad que le podía decir a ella, asumiría todas las consecuencias.

No quise poner en problemas a Bella, decidí no volver más, pero todos los días pasaba por allí, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Yo era jodidamente más viejo que ella, de seguro fue un desliz suyo esa noche. Pero después de lo ocurrido me di cuenta, que para mi pasó a formar parte de mi vida, la quería a mi lado, para siempre, el recuerdo de Jessica, era el pasado, nunca la olvidaría, pero ella ya no estaba conmigo.

El cansancio del viaje que había hecho, cobró su precio y después de hacer el amor con Bella, me dormí, caí en un sueño profundo, lo siguiente que supe, fue el despertarme por el ruido de portezuelas de un auto al cerrarse, me levanté, miré a mi alrededor pero no la vi, tomé mi ropa y fui a mi dormitorio, me sentía inquieto pero estaba entrando en pánico muy pronto, de seguro Bella había bajado a la cocina, con esa idea en la mente me cambie y fui a encontrarme con mis padres y hermanos.

Después de los saludos preliminares, mis padres me preguntaron por la niñera, que había contratado, pero de ella no supimos más nada.

No me dejó ni una estúpida nota, desapareció hasta hoy.

Me adelanté a la cita, estaba impaciente, pedí que me cubrieran en el hospital, maneje hasta la Push, una reservación india, me llamó la atención, que quisiera hablar conmigo en un lugar tan alejado, pero con este calor, la playa era un lugar muy hermoso, lastima mi humor para valorarlo, estacioné, mi auto y antes de bajar me quite los zapatos y las medias, la arena haría bien a mis pies.

No veía a nadie a simple vista, me puse a caminar, era temprano, me citó para las cuatro, recién eran las dos treinta.

Deseaba verla, mi yo interior me pedía tregua con mis sentimientos, no pensé que en todos estos meses, sentiría esta ansiedad por verla. Nunca la pude olvidar.

A lo lejos se veía a una mujer caminando, sus pasos eran pesados, llevaba un vestido suelto con tirantes, caminaba con al andar característicos de las mujeres embarazadas, con cautela se sentó en un tronco, me estaba acercando a ella, pero mis ojos se desviaron al agua, las olas seguían el ritmo del viento, volví mi atención hacia la mujer y mi respiración se cortó bruscamente, la mujer era Bella y tenía un embarazó muy avanzado. Me congelé en el lugar, como si mis pensamientos, fueran imanes, los ojos de ella me encontraron y su boca se contrajo., con bastante esfuerzo se levantó y caminó hacia mi.

_ Hola Edward….

_ Bella…_ mi visión se encontraba atraida por la evidente protuberancia que el vestido no podía ocultar.

_ Llegaste temprano…._ pasó su pelo detrás de su oreja, el viento insistía en metérselo en la boca cuando me hablaba.

_ Conseguí que alguien me remplace temprano…._ Dios que intercambio de palabras más absurdas, lo único que yo quería saber, ¿que era lo que pasaba allí?, o mejor dicho, que me diga¿ de quien era la criatura?, si se había casado, y…ayayay quería gritar…me había ilusionado. Si , tonto de mi , había esperado no sé que , que ella haya decidió volver y empezar algo conmigo. Pero esto era otra cosa.. _ Bella ..¿de qué querías hablarme?..._ mejor no irnos por las ramas, le consolé a mi conciencia.

_ ¿No es evidente…de que?_ señalo su estomago, Sentí como me mareaba, entrecerré los ojos y la miré atentamente.

_ No quiero medias palabras, ¿me estas diciendo que ese embarazo es el resultado, de lo que pasó aquella noche?_ idiota, hasta a mi me sonó muy frío mi comentario, baja el tono Edward, volví a repetirme. ¿Querías una oportunidad aquí la tienes?, es toda tuya._ ¿Qué buscas ,un casamiento, dinero?...Habla Bella.

Vi como retrocedió poniendo una mano en su cuello, palideció, y sus ojos se cargaron de unas delatoras lágrimas.

_ ¡No!…no era esa mi intención.._ su voz sonó temblorosa_ sé que hice mal en irme, pero no podía quedarme y enfrentarme a ti_ su mano subió a secar una lagrimas que se habían corrido._ No quiero matrimonio Edward, no te obligaría a eso y dinero tampoco. Sólo quería ser más madura, no quería que me vieras en el pueblo y luego en el hospital, así de sorpresa. Tienes todo el derecho de saber sobre el bebé. He decidido volver a Forks, y tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos, y me verías.

Con cada palabra suya, sentía una puñalada en el corazón, ni siquiera para ayudarle no me quería. ¿Me consideraría tan viejo? Por favor sólo tenía 31 años, dentro de una semana cumpliría nuevamente, pero no me consideraba tan viejo.

_ Bella…entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?_ Edward eso no querías preguntarle, cállate conciencia, déjame a mi enfrentar esto. _ Bella..te busqué…

_ ¿Me buscaste?..._ hizo una mueca _ me dijeron que fuiste una vez…y nada más, ¡que grande tu interés!._ lo último sonó a sarcasmo.

_ No… sólo fui a hablar con la dueña una vez, no quería meterte en problemas y que después no te dieran una carta de recomendación… Pero pasé como un mes por allí tratando de verte._ metí las manos en el bolsillo.

_ No sabia ….._.. mis ojos se desviaron a sus manos que sostuvieron, fuerte su panza.

_ ¿Te duele algo?…_ mi voz sonó ansiosa..y me acerqué para tomarla de la cintura, en el proceso me congelé, a lo mejor no quería que la toqué._ Bella…contéstame.

_ No …es que sólo es una patadita.._ mis ojos se desviaron a donde estaban las manos

_ ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?...¿ya tienes uno aquí?_ le miré ansioso le buscaría el mejor…de eso no había la menor duda.._ ¿Para cuando es?.

_ Um..me dijo el pediatra…..que es para ..dentro de una semana o dos..

_ Bella…¿por qué no te acercaste antes?..._ ahora si no pude evitar pegarme a ella y posar delicadamente mi mano a su panza…_ Me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado durante todo el proceso…

_ Edward..yo no quise imponerme..a ti..esto…fue mi culpa..

_ Creo que estas diciendo tonterías…yo no lo hice obligado..más bien..fue …muy hermoso, y me dolió que te hayas marchado…

_ Pero no quería que te sintieras presionado, me dijiste que no podías obligarte a una relación, que todavía amabas a tu esposa.

_ Bella….eso era lo que creía…pero después de ti, de haber compartido contigo, me di cuenta que el amor que tuve con Jessica fue el pasado, debes darnos una oportunidad.

_ Edward, yo…no quiero…._ no pude evitar desear y hacer. La tomé de la nuca la di vuelta y pegué mi boca a la suya. Como si fueran fuegos artificiales, recorrieron unas explosiones dentro de mi, desencadenando un flujo de deseo._ Dios te extrañé, amor….quería tus besos, extrañe un abrazo en momentos de ansiedad._ la escuche decir aquello y mi corazón sufrió.

_ Bella…como quisiera haber estado allí…._ Sentía todo su vientre presionándome, era la sensación más dulce._ Y de ahora más no nos separaremos…estaremos juntos…para siempre..

_ Quiero que sepas …que te amo..y nunca utilizaría al niño para obligarte a nada.._ dijo Bella pegada a mi boca.

_ Y yo quiero que sepas que yo si utilizaría al niño para mantenerte unida a mi…pero como ese no es el caso y tu estarás a mi lado …sin presiones..estoy feliz._ no pude evitar afirmar algo que sabia, ella ya no se separaría de mi. Mi Vanessa tendría un hermanito o hermanita… _ ¿Bella que te dijeron que será el bebé?

Tomó mi mano y la presionó sobre su vientre, unas pataditas me saludaron, mi corazón brincó de gozo…

_ Los Doctores me dijeron que sería varón….

_ Bella…_ sonreí_ gracias mi corazón…Te amo….

_ Edward con esa palabra basta…el que me digas que me amas..Con una palabra basta.

_ ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un lugar en donde podamos sentarnos , estar cómodos y seguir hablando..

_ Donde quieras…voy contigo.

Subimos al auto y tomamos el camino, un motel..al lado del camino, muy sencillo nos acogió, una sencilla cama cobijo nuestros cuerpos, pero la delicia de saborear nuevamente su cuerpo, me impactó.

Con delicadeza deslice los tirantes de su vestido, estos fueron cayendo como una nube sobre el piso de madera, quedando alrededor de sus pies, Bella se cubrió sus pechos, pero con una caricia baje sus manos y cobije en mis palmas sus senos, que lucían esplendorosos, el embarazo los había vuelto más llenos, me hinque como siervo delante de su dama, y regalé pequeños besos, al regaló más precioso que una mujer puede hacer a su hombre, la evidencia del fruto de su amor, mis manos recorrieron toda las curvas que me ofrecían su cuerpo, cada hombre, consideraba, que debía adorar el cuerpo de su pareja en estos momentos, mis dedos se deslizaron hasta sus bragas, y las deslice con suavidad por sus piernas.

Me incorporé y la alce en mis brazos, un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios, la miré y ella me sonrió.

_ No creo ser tan liviana…..en estos momentos.

_ Detalles mi princesa, detalles…. _ la coloque en medio e la cama.

_ Edward..no creo que …podamos…_ sus ojos estaban inquietos.

_ Amor créeme que todo se puede_ después de decirle eso, mis manos se perdieron en sus caderas y mi boca saboreo una y mil veces sus labios, no hubo parte de ella que no volví a probar, cada gemido suyo me elevaba a alturas inesperadas de placer.

_ Oh…Edward..te quiero dentro mío ahora….._ Bella tomaba mi mano y la presionaba en su entrada, estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo.

La di vuelta colocándola de costado y me presione en su espalda, mis dedos estaban perdidos dentro de ella en un movimiento de avance y retroceso. Mis piernas separaron más sus muslos desde atrás.

_ Bella levanta un poco más tu pierna amor, apóyala sobre mis muslos. Cómo en trance hizo lo que le pedí, y sin más preámbulo me uní a ella, su centro me recibió, caliente y húmeda, y en unos movimientos más mi adorada Bella llegó al cielo, llegó nuevamente al lugar en donde nunca debió dejar de estar, mis brazos, mi corazón….

Toda mujer debe sentirse amada en cada etapa de su vida, su hombre debe ser el responsable de ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con este OS..estaré concursando en el blog de Cientos de miles de historias de Laura Frías..

Espero les guste..amigas..esta es la secuela del OS de la Niñera…las invito a disfrutarla nuevamente.. de él..

Yo me sentiré muy alagada si me dejan comentarios…

Besos

De esta Fan de la saga y de Edward Cullen…..

Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


End file.
